deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans Gruber/Bio
Hans Gruber was a German terrorist turned thief and the brother of Simon Gruber. Infamous for his takeover of Nakatomi Plaza, Hans disguised this as a terrorist incident when really it was all a diversion to steal the $640 million dollars in negotiable bearer bonds locked in the vault. Hans met his end after underestimating the courage of one John McClane, who, despite being outmanned 12 to 1, managed to save the hostages of Nakatomi. Not much is known about Hans' early life except that he enjoyed making models in his youth and in later life was a member of the radical West German Volksfrei movement. However, Gruber was later expelled from the movement. Gruber later used his past affiliation with the movement as a means to further fuel his ruse of a terrorist takeover. Gruber was originally a member of the German terrorist organization the Volksfrei movement until he was expelled. Now only concerned with personal gain, he concocted an elaborate robbery scheme using a terrorist pretense as a cover to manipulate the authorities in his plan. He led his gang of 12 thieves to Los Angeles on Christmas Eve where a party of employees was being held to take control of the Nakatomi Tower and steal the $640 million in negotiable bearer bonds that were being held in a high-security vault, protected by various codes in addition to one last code which was electromagnetically sealed. The gang cut off all phone lines and arrived at the party, making their presence known by firing their guns. Hans then furthered his act as a freedom-fighter by making a short speech about the Nakatomi corporation's legacy of greed around the globe. He then flaunted his knowledge of the president of Nakatomi trading, Joseph Takagi, in order to draw Takagi out. Once he had Takagi, he led the businessman to a board room where he then made his true intentions known. Hans, on the night of the Nakatomi Christmas party, appeared a very well groomed man. He wore a black suit, a white shirt, and a red tie. Due to his knowledge of Takagi's expensive suit, it is likely his own suit was quite expensive. He had brown, though slightley graying hair that was combed to the right. In the file photo used in the news broadcast, detailing the Nakatomi takeover, Hans did, however, have extremely messy hair and baggy, dirty clothes. His crew were well funded, and well-armed, as they nearly succeeded, however, were ultimately defeated by the heroic efforts of John McClane. (Taken from the Die Hard wiki) __TOC__ Battle vs. Ivan Korshunov and Benjamin Chudnofsky (by MilitaryBrat) No battle will be written. WINNER: HANS GRUBER Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Gruber won due to being a more thoughtfully planned combatant, and being better equipped with more accurate weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tony Montana (by AnnhilationNation) Gruber: x 6 Montana: x 6 It was the in the dark, humid hours of the night in Miami, as Hans Gruber and five of his fellow theives had taken control of a big van, and were driving towards the mansion of Tony Montana, for what he was going to assume as his men delivering part of his shipment... little to his knowledge, Hans and his men jumped Montana's men, and are planning a heist of his cocaine empire. The van rolled up to the gates of Montana's mansion, as Tony, along with his right hand man, Manny Ribera, was in his office, scoping out his mansion, as everything seemed to be business as usual. At the storing garage at the back of Tony's mansion, the van was parked. One lone henchman of Tony's was at the storage area, holding an M16, as he opened the back, only to meet a 9x19 round between the eyes from a henchman's MP5A3. (6-5) Hans shot the man, as Karl, and three of his other associates walked out the back of the truck, before splitting up into groups. Tony's men rush down the hall, as Montana hears the gunshot, and pulled out his little friend which was an M16 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment. Meanwhile, Manny pulled out a suppressed Beretta model 81, as their men head towards the garage. Three of Gruber's "freedom fighters" head up the stairs, one weilding an MP5, and the other two with a Steyr AUG a piece Gruber's henchman leading the way met one of Montana's accociates weilding the M16A2, as he shoots the henchman weilding the MP5A3 dead, however, he meets rounds from the AUG, dying in the process. (5-4) Meanwhile, Hans sends one of his men to plant some C-4 explosives along the entrance of the hallway, as Gruber gives him cover fire with an MP5A3 of his own against two of Montana's soldiers, weildign IMI Uzis. The henchman places the C-4, and was going out to fire at one of Montana's men, however, he was shot with a burst of Uzi fire, downing him. Gruber retreated, as he tells his henchman to ready the detonator. As both of Montana's soldiers chased after Hans, the first henchman looked down at the injured terrorist, with a bundle of C-4 next to him, and screamed at his associate to get down, but it was too late for him. (4-3) As the rubble cleared, The henchman takes a step forward, as Montana's second man, who stayed back sprayed Uzi fire, killing him. (3-3) Thinking he got them both, he walked down the hallway, and out towards the van, while Gruber pressed himself against the wall, before firing another burst of fire from the MP5, killing the man before he even saw it coming. (3-2) The henchman enter, as Tony Montana emerged out firing a round from his M203, killing one of Gruber's henchmen, and woundign the other. (2-2) The wounded henchman, fired his AUG, wounding Montana with a 5.56 round to his shoulder. Tony sprayed rounds from his M16, however, the henchman kept in cover. Tony stopped firing, as the henchman went out to fire, however, unknown to him, Manny was beside him, firing three rounds from the Beretta into his chest. (1-2) "Good shot, Manolo!" Tony exclaimed, as he walked down the stairs of his mansion, thinking the coast was clear, until Hans emerged behind Manny, shooting him in the back with the last rounds of his MP5A3. (1-1). In a fit of rage, Tony fired the last few rounds of his M16 at Hans, however, Hans turned the corner, evading the bullets. Tony grabbed his own Beretta, as Hans pulled out his P7M13. The two of them tried to pick shots at each other through the hallway, however, both missed repeatedly. Tony popped out, firign his last round, until a click was heard. He reached for a magazine, however, Hans fired his last two rounds into Tony's heart, finishing him off. (1-0) Gruber stepped out, and sneered at his fallen advesary, before saying to his corpse... "and when Alexander saw the breadth of his domain, he wept, for there was nothing left to conquer..." Hans goes into the offices of Tony Montana, and started to unload as much as he could into his truck, before the police would arrive, and escapes. Winner: Hans Gruber Expert's Opinion While Tony had greater training and killer instinct, Hans was more calculating and cold, precise, and remorseless. Montana is a blustering, angry hitman who is a threat, but was in the end outdone by Gruber's intelligence and tactics. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Raoul Silva (by MilitaryBrat) Las Vegas, Nevada. A place where you can get married, divorced, make a fortune, and lose everything in one night. This is the setting of a particular fortune making in the process. "Karl, hurry up" Hans Gruber said, "The helicopter will be here any minute so we need to be up on the roof by now. The rest of you, gather what money you can from these fine gamblers, and hurry up." "I think not, Gruber." A voice spoke from the door. "I told you to make sure the exits were clear!!!" Hans spoke angrily to a henchman. "The fault is not his,sir. But of yours." Silva signaled to his men to start shooting which they did, killing one of Gruber's henchmen. RS: 4 HG: 3 The rest of Gruber's men and him took cover amongst the knocked down slot machines as they take fire. Gruber activates the C4 and it explodes, killing two of Silva's men. RS: 2 HG: 3 Gruber, Karl and his other henchman make a break for the elevator to the top floor. Silva aims and shoots a henchman as his henchman throws an incendiary grenade. RS: 2 HG: 2 Hans and Karl wait on the roof, while Silva and his man pursue. The helicopter arrives and just as they get on Silva's henchman kills Karl and Hans kills Silva's henchman. RS: 2 HG: 2 Silva takes fire from the helicopter so he takes cover. However, he takes a lucky shot and kills the pilot, leaving the helicopter to crash into the buildings below which kills Hans. WINNER: Raoul Silva Expert's Opinion Raoul Silva emerged the winner in this fight due to his sheer domination at close and mid range, coupled with his superior explosive. The Glock 17's larger capacity, MP7's superior round, and Incendiary Grenade's ability to be used in the middle of a fight and not have to be set up coupled with Silva's superior training and brutality helped him win this war. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios